Ironforge Senate
The Ironforge Senate is a community organization on DB et al. It serves as an IC political arena for the Ironforge and Khaz Modan community. While all races are accepted in the senate, it primarily serves dwarven interests IC, whilst OOC the Senate exists to improve and bring added dynamics to the roleplaying community. =Overview= Ruling a nation as vast as the Kingdom of Khaz Modan is no easy task and it is far too mighty for any one man, or even The Council of Three Hammers itself. This is the reason the senate exists — to serve the Council and aid them in governing the great mountain kingdom and the clans sworn to it. A gathering of people that handles the administration, organization and structure of the kingdom and then present their suggestions to the Council for them to consider. The senators themselves are chosen by the Senate itself, based on merits and overall impression. An applicant is to present themselves before the Senate with the credentials. Should the Senate find the individual suited for the job, they will take a vote, and with a majority vote the applicant will be accepted as a senator. =Organisation= The Ironforge senate consists of five seats. The seats are all related to a specific duty which the senator in question is tasked with handling. Should a senator be unavailable or a seat vacant, then the task may be taken up by another senator. The senate holds regular weekly meetings in which matters of state are resolved and the senators report to each other — and the citizens — what they have accomplished during the past week or what they seek to accomplish in the coming weeks. In addition, this meeting also serves as a means for the people and foreign states to get a hold of the gathered senate. Furthermore, there are several issues that can only be resolved by the full Senate. These matters include, but are not limited to: *Declaration of war *The forming or breaking of alliances *The enactment of new laws *Major reorganization of any part of dwarven society *Election of new senators However, should a pressing issue demand immediate action, the action may be taken — but it must be brought up for a vote at the next available meeting. All decisions made by the Senate are, at the end of the meeting, to be presented before the council for their consideration. Ultimately all power lies with them, and should they disagree with any decision, they may use their veto to nullify the decision. The senate cannot and may not protest against any decision of the council and must abide by these wishes. Failure to do so is considered to be treason. Seats and departments Department of Law and Order *''The Seat of Order (Thedgrok Slaghammer)'' The Seat of Order is responsible for the senatorial branch of the Khaz Modan armed forces, including the guards. They are responsible for monitoring the movement of the armies and planning tactics they use in the field, as well as ensuring the quality of the guards' work. The Seat of Order also handles the legislature of Ironforge. It is their job to organize and maintain the law and justice system in Khaz Modan. The senator is also the High Judge of Ironforge, and it is their job to make sure that criminals are prosecuted and punished — as well as organizing and appointing the judges of Khaz Modan. Department of Culture and Relations *''The Seat of Relations (Combined with Chancellor at the moment)'' The Senator of Relations handles all foreign relations and organizes the Khaz Modan diplomatic corps. While most major decisions lie with the full Senate, the Senator of Relations is at liberty to conclude most non-vital affairs on their own. The senator also handles the relations between the Senate and the citizens, as well as coordinating affairs regarding dwarven traditions that are not of spiritual nature, such as the Brewfest, parades and other mundane celebrations. Department of Wealth and Logistics *''The Seat of Artifacts (Vacant)'' The Seat of Artifacts handles the archaeological and demographic knowledge about Azeroth, and serves as a liaison between the Senate and the Explorer's League. The senator plans and executes expeditions to search for new artifacts as well as treasure hunts. They are also in charge of monitoring the kingdom's vaults and ensuring the local Thanes, who collect the taxes (set by the Senator of Transactions) from their Clans, send the appropriate sum in time. * The Seat of Transactions (Vacant) The Seat of Transactions handles the equipment, trade routes, supply lines and logistics of Khaz Modan. It is their duty to ensure that both the military forces and the citizens of Ironforge are always kept supplied. The senator also handles all the industrial and technological advances on the Kingdom, and is responsible for the overview of the research of new instruments and weapons to help on the development of the Dwarven society. In addition the senator handles all trading with our revered allies, and finances of the Kingdom as well as deciding the taxes throughout all Dwarven territories. Department of Magic and Occult * Seat of Magic Affairs (Illyanaeth Arcweaver) The Seat of the Divine handles everything beyond the physical realm — affairs of spiritual nature, religion and all sorts of magic. The senator also serves as a liaison between the Senate and the Temple of Ironforge, the Arcane Library of Ironforge — as well as all the practitioners of arcane, divine or other. Additional senators *Royal Liaison: Senator Barin Redstone The royal liaison serves as the link between the senate and the king. It is he who presents and discusses the senate's suggestions with the king for consideration. * Chancellor: Lord Cyrik Blackforge The Chancellor is the chairman of the senate; declaring when senate will begin and end, decides the program of the day and decides who may and may not speak providing order and making sure certain protocols are kept too. (The following changes were made on the 14th of April, 2016.) The Seats of War and Law were merged into the Seat of Order The Seats of Magic and Religion were merged into the Seat of Magic Affairs The Seats of Arms and Trade were merged into the Seat of Transactions The Seats of Ambassador and Tradition were merged into the Seat of Relations The Seats of Exploration and Treasury were merged into the Seat of Artifacts =Law= Capital offence act *1. High Treason against the Crown – Regicide, Assault or forcible removal of the King from his just and rightful rule by a citizen of the Kings Land or by a visitor of the realm. *2. Treason - Undermining the hiearchy, administration and society of Khaz'Modan *3. Sedition against the Crown – By word or action against the Crown. Inciting civil unrest, riots or rebellions against the Crown. Offences against the person Act *1. Murder – The attempt of, aid in or carrying out of an act of murder against a citizen/s within the Kings Land. *2. Manslaughter – The murder of a citizen/s within the Kings Land where it could have been avoided with due care. *3. Assault – The attempt of, aid in or carrying out of a violent assault against a citizen/s within the Kings Land. *4. Theft – The attempt of, aid in or carrying out of theft of goods or money from a citizen/s within the Kings Land. *5. Kidnapping – The attempt of, aid in, or carrying out of the act of kidnapping a citizen/s within the Kings Land. Also to include unlawful arrest or holding of a citizen/s. Offences against Property Act *1. Burglary – The attempt of, aid in or theft of goods or money from a citizen’s property within the Kings Land. *2. Arson – The attempt of, aid in, or act of arson against property within the Kings Land. *3. Grand Theft Ale - The attempt of, aid in or act of theft where the item taken is any form of alcohol *4. Grand theft Ram - The attempt of, aid in or act of theft where the item or items taken are Riding Rams, Work Rams, War Rams, Pack Mules, Horses or any other form of animal used as mounts or for menial labour. Sexual Offences against the Person Act *1. Lust Crimes – The attempt of or carrying out of the act of forcing oneself on another within the Kings Land. *2. Sexual Harassment – The attempt to or carrying out of an act seduction, grope, drug, or kidnapping for means of the sexual nature. *3. Prostitution – The working as or employment of prostitutes within the Kings Land. ("Sexual Harassment" is AGAINST THE TERMS SET FORTH BY BLIZZARD. This is purely on an RP basis, by which both parties ooc agree to role-playing this to happen. If then the "offended" wishes to RP a complaint, this is fine. THIS IS NOT CONDONING ANY VIOLATION OF TERMS SET BY BLIZZARD. A real complaint of harassment must be sent to a GM) Terrorism, Espionage, and Corruption Act *1. Terrorism – The attempt of, aid in, or carrying out of an act of Terrorism, in order to spread civil unrest, fear or to undermine the Crown. *2. Espionage – The act of spying, disclosing information or of harbouring spies from foreign nations within the Alliance, Horde, Burning Legion or Scourge. *3. Blackmail – The attempt to, aid in, or carrying out of Blackmail for personal, public or national gain within the Kings Land. *4. Bribery – The attempting to, aid in, offering and accepting of bribes for personal, public or national gain within the Kings land. The Clan Act *1.a. The clanless and other outcasts of dwarven society are protected by the King's law as any other citizen of the King's land. *1.b. The clanless are forbidden from employment in administrative positions throughout the realm *2. Blood feuds. The clans of Khaz'Modan are forbidden from engaging in blood feudes against one another. Should the honour of a clan be offended to such a regard that the spilling of blood is neccesary, the offended clan is to contact the court immediatly. The involved clans may then select champions of their cause to battle on behalf of their clan before the King to the first drop of blood. The Act of Justice *1.a. Any citzen of or visitor to the King's land, may have crimes committed against them tried in a court of law presided by one of the Kings judges. *1.b. Any citzen of or visitor to the King's land may, if they so chose, petition one of the King's judges to have the offence committed against them tried by merit of combat. The offended and the offender may, under the watchful eye of one of the King's judges, engage in combat to the first drop of blood to solve their differences. *1.c. A citzen of or visitor to the King's land may not petition to be tried by combat after the resolution of a trial. They may have their case tried by combat or by trial but not both. *1.d. No citzen of or visitor to the King's land may take the process of justice in their own hands, the duty may only be granted by the King or by his senate or by his judges. Rights *1. All citzens of and vistors to the King's land have the right to bear arms and armour *2. All use of explosives within the city of Ironforge is limited to the Tinker Town. *3. All visitors and residents of Khaz'Modan has the right of Freedom of Speech. Laws against sedition still apply and clans may invoke their right of defedning their honour through the clan act clause 2. *3. Arcane and shadow magic **3.a. All users of the arcane may only use destructive magics in self defence. **3.b. The practice of felmagic is strictly forbidden within the lands of Khaz'Modan. Including, but not limited to: the summoning of demons for any purpose, the summoning of demonic artifacts, offensive spells, defensive spells, rituals **3.c. The practice of Necromancy is strictly forbidden within the lands of Khaz'Modan. Including, but not limited to: the reanimation of the dead, the summoning of the undead, summoning of necromantic artfacts, summoning of deathchargers, summoning of death gates, offensive spells, defensive spells, rituals **3.d. The practise of Shadow magic is strictly forbidden within the lands of Khaz'Modan. Including, but not limited to: Shadowform, offensive spells, defensive spells, rituals, ceremonies **3.e. No items of fel, necromantic or shadow origins may be brought into the realm of the King, all such items will be considered illegal property. Including, but not limited to: demonic stones, infernal figurines, runeblades out of Death Knight hands. **3.f. Any kind of undead beings are banned from the realm of Khaz'Modan, including but not limited to: Ghouls, Abominations and Death Knights of non-Alliance origin. Any undead creature under these categorizations are to be put to the axe and burned. **3.f.a. Death Knights affiliated with the Alliance may visit the realm of Khaz'Modan, but must officially announce their presence to the authorities of Ironforge. **3.g. Failure to obey these laws may will be severly punished. Including but not limited to: imprisonment, fines, death. **3.h. Any crimes commited by a citizen or visitor of Khaz'Modan will have their case judged by the Tribunal of Sages. Religions The Kingdom of Khaz'Modan tolerates the following religions *1. The Light (Stormwind cathedral of the light, Dwarven temple of the light, Arathorian church of the light) *2. Ancestral veneration *3. The teachings of the Titans *4. The teachings of Elune *5. Shamanism *6. Druidism The Kingdom of Khaz'Modan strictly forbids the following religions *1. Thaussarism (worship of the Blackrock emperor) *2. Cult of the damned *3. Cult of the Thuzadin *4. Cults affiliated with the burning legions, including: warlock covens *5. The cult of the forgotten shadow / The cult of shadow *6. The cult of Twilight's hammer *7. Elemental worship *8. Old god worship *9. Ragnarytism The Gnomeregan clauses In the following text, the words gnome, gnomish and gnomes imply nationality (citzen/department of Khaz'Modan Protectorate of the United Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan) and not race *1. The gnomes in Khaz'Modan are considered to be citzens of the Khaz'Modan Protectorate of the United Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan and not citzens of Khaz'Modan **1.a. Any gnome residing in Khaz'Modan may apply for Khaz'Modan citzenship by the High Judge or his aides at any time, which should be given after a routine examination of their background. Should their citzenship be accepted, the all laws of Khaz'Modan will apply to them. ***1.a.a. Should evidence of a past involved with Necromancy, Fel magic, capital offences or other high crimes be uncovered the gnome in question will be refused citzenship and/or extradited to gnomeregan authorities **1.b. Any gnome visiting or residing in Khaz'Modan are subject to gnomeregan law 1.b.a. Visiting or residing gnomes are protected by Khaz'Modan law as well as their own 1.b.b. The following Khaz'Modan laws apply to gnomes (visiting and residing) in Khaz'Modan: *** Capital offence act *** Offences against the person act *** Offences against property act *** Sexual offences against the person act *** Terrorism, Espionage and Corruption act *** Act of justice clauses 1.a., 1.b., and 1.c. ****1.b.b.a. Act of justice clause 1.d. apply to all gnomes except gnomish law enforcement and judges that have been granted permission from the Tinker's court. permission must be presented to dwarven law enforcement upon request, failure to do so is a crime against act of justice clause 1.d. **1.b.c. Gnomes have the right to practise arcane magic, posses arcane items and teach it to non-citzens of Khaz'Modan ****1.b.c.a With the exception of clause 3.a. same rights apply to gnomes as any other resident or visitor to Khaz'Modan ***1.b.d. Gnomes may, under the High Tinkerer Felblaze act (gnomish law), practise fel in accordance to local laws. As such, no gnome can be prosecuted by the courts of Khaz'modan for practising fel outside of the Kingdom of Khaz'Modan **1.c. The Kingdom of Khaz'modan may not extradite gnomes to any foreign state besides the Khaz'Modan Protectorate of the United Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan. Such requests should be sent to the Tinker's court. *2. Tinker town is considered Khaz'Modan sovereign soil on lease to the Khaz'Modan Protectorate of the United Technocratic Republics of Gnomeregan 2.a. To all gnomes, Thalassian elves and citzens of Dalaran visiting or residing in the tinker town, gnomeregan law apply 2.b. To everyone not covered by clause 2.a. Khaz'Modan law apply 2.c. Visitors to Tinker town not covered by clause 2.a. may apply to the High Judge of Khaz'Modan for a Tinker town permit. 2.c.a. Permits last for 48 hours (2 days) and for the duration of those two days the owner of the permit have obey gnomeregan law and have the same rights as gnomes within the bounds of the tinker town. 2.c.b. Upon applying the applicant must present all magical items he or she intends to transport to and from the Tinker town and which route he or she intends to use. 2.b. Fel magic may not be used within Tinker town 2.c. All explosives and magic items inside the tinker town must be registered at the gnomish authorities and reported by the authorities to: ** High Judge's department of Khaz'modan ** Khaz'Modan law enforcement ** Khaz'Modan fire department ** Khaz'Modan military ** Khaz'Modan medical corps *3 Individuals apprehended breaking gnomeregan law should be reported to gnomeregan law enforcement and be handed over upon request **3.a. Individuals found breaking the laws of both gnomeregan and Khaz'Modan must be handed over to Khaz'Modan law enforcement upon request **3.b. Gnomeregan law enforcement apprehending criminals found breaking Khaz'modan law are to inform Khaz'Modan law enforcement and hand them over upon request *4. All gnomes arrested by Khaz'modan law enforcement have the right to request gnomeregan legal defence for their trial and may appeal verdicts through gnomeregan courts =The OOC stuff= We're an community organisation much like the Stormwind Council , representing some form of IC goverment to help build a interesting and fun community in Ironforge. Anyone is welcome to participate in senate rp, both as people coming before the senate with issues to be discussed with the senate and also as people living or visiting in Ironforge. Regardless of wether you rp a thief skulking the forlorn caverns, a mage smuggling magical items through the city, a underground movement of elemental worshippers or a law abiding dwarf you're welcome (ooc that is). We're working hard to make ironforge into a viable rp hub. The Council's Veto The Council's veto is both a ic mechanic and a ooc one of the senate. It's essentially a way to nullify any decision we senators make if it'd be a poor decision ooc. Should enough people make proper and well thought complaints about a decision it'll be invoked and the decison will be made null and void. =Contact= The Senate meets every Thursday, 20:00 (server time) in the Hall of Explorers in Ironforge. Except during specific circumstances such as holidays and the summer. There are several ways to contact the senate. *'Ic:' **Contact the appropriate seat with your request. If you want a law changed contact the Senator of Order, if you want to hold a celebration contact the Senator of Relations and so on. **If you're interested in becoming a senator, could you please send an in-character in-game mail to Cyrík-DefiasBrotherhood (note the acute accent above the i) detailing which position is being applied to and why you'd be suitable as a senator. **Go to the senate meetings. *'OOC' Contact Cyrík-DefiasBrotherhood about your issue. Should they be unavailable, try write an ingame letter to either of them explaining your errand and the need to talk. Thank you in advance. Category:Alliance community organisations